Me Against The Music
by Ali Lovette
Summary: Sean's story. He's me OC in all me Victorious fics and this is also about Jade's life before Beck  in a way . Because I really do love BADE. This is just more about Sean but there is a lot of Jade. NO FLAMES Cat/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is about Sean Rhimes, me OC from me other Victorious fics. Because some of me BOYK readers wanted it when I asked if they did. So this is for imsantiago and oohlookitzKutie and anyone else who liked the idea but didn't respond to the question. The peeps I mentioned did so I wrote it. Enjoy:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters. I do however own Sean.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

_When a child cries, they should cry and want their mother or father, shouldn't they? So why is it that he always want someone else? Someone who's never there. Because that someone doesn't exist. Because he doesn't have that someone. He does't have a loving family. Or friends who really care. He wishes he did. But he doesn't. And he has to live alone, invisible to the rest of the world. He has a family. And they hate him._

_He wishes he wasn't so lonely. He wishes he had a friend. But he's the one who everyone hates. He's unpopular and he did something terrible that will haunt him forever. And he hates it._

_He thought going to a new place and school would make it better. But people still didn't like him. Sure, lots of them did. But after they found out what he did they hated him. He's a horrible person. But you can't change your past. No, you can't change your past. But you can decide your future. You can hide your past, try to forget it. But it never leaves you._

_He did something horrible. And he wishes he could go back and change it. Or at least forget it. That's why he came to California. To forget his past. But the memories still haunt him at night. Every night he wishes he could just wake up from the nightmare that is his subconscious. The past will haunt him. But maybe he can have some good things to come._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me if I should continue or not:)**

**xxx**

**Callie**


	2. Chapter 1: Jade West

Chapter 1: Jade West

**A/N: Heyy people people! This story is about Sean's life. He's me OC. And I really wanted to write about him. This would've been up about half an hour earlier if I hadn't gone onto ohsnapitzJess' profile and then forgotten what I was doing and then I went searching for past IGCSE papers in Spanish and then went back to stare at ohsnapitzJess' profile because I'm absolutely POSITIVE I was looking for SOMETHING! But oh well. I've posted within the same day as the prologue so you should all be happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY? I THINK I'VE MADE IT CLEAR I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jade West<p>

Sean's POV

I was lounging in my back garden next to my pool at about 7h00 when there was a loud crash. A brunette girl had just slammed the back door open.

'JADELYN AUGUST WEST! GET BACK IN HERE! WE ARE NOT FINISHED TALKING!' A tall blond woman followed the girl out.

'NO! YOU'RE NOT DONE! BUT I AM!' the brunette girl replied angrily. The woman wore a red cocktail dress and gold heels.

'Jadelyn, you're going to disturb the neighbours!' the woman snapped.

'Oh and you're not?' the girl replied.

'Hey! Some of us like some peace and quiet when their one year old sister is sleeping!' a ginger man from the house on the other side of the brunette girl's shouted. He looked like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter.

'I told you you'd disturb the neighbours, Jadelyn.' The woman stated.

'I HATE YOU!' the brunette shouted before stomping into her house. I heard a loud crash and a bang and then everything was silent. The blond woman walked back into her house and the guy from the other house walked out into his garden. He just lay down in the grass. I got up and walked into my own house.

'Sean! You've been out there doing nothing for three hours!' mum exclaimed as soon as I walked in.

'Why do you care? I snapped.

'Fine. Just please eat something tonight!' she begged me. I groaned and just walked up to my room to grab my wallet before walking out of the house. 'Sean! Food!'

'I'll get some while I'm out!' I shouted back. I walked down the street towards town. The brunette girl from before were leaving their houses as well. The brunette was muttering under her breath.

'Stupid... parents... won't leave me alone!' I heard her mutter to herself as she passed me.

'It can't be that bad.' I told her.

'You try having parents who want you to become a lawyer or businesswoman or some other amazing thing that you don't want to be!' she snapped.

'I get it every day. Me mum wants me to get better grades in maths and the sciences, and me dad wants me to stop all this "silly acting and singing business".' I replied.

'Yeah, well my mum and dad are divorced and my mum hates me. My dad is never around. He thinks acting is stupid and my mum thinks I need to be a lawyer or something. I can't be arsed to remember what she says. They hate me.' She replied.

'I'm Sean.' I smiled at her.

'Jade.' She replied. 'If you _dare_ call me Jadelyn, I will destroy you.'

'Understood.' I smiled and we continued to walk.

'How old are you?' Jade asked suddenly.

'Twelve.' I replied.

'Same.' She muttered. She groaned and pulled out a phone. 'What?' I heard someone shouting on the other end. 'DAD! I'm just going for a walk! Why do you care anyways? I don't even live with you!' Jade snapped. Then she slammed the phone shut and glared at the space in front of her.

'You alright?'

'I hate them.' She groaned. 'Do you want to get a smoothie or something?'

'Sure.' I smiled. We went to the Groovy Smoothie, got our smoothies and sat down. We got to know each other a bit. I found out that she hates a lot of things, but she loves mochi ice cream and thunder storms. She was born in New York and grew up in the city, but moved to Hollywood when she turned ten and people don't like her. But she doesn't like them so it doesn't bother her. She also had to fight to be able to go out past seven. Her curfew is nine.

'You sound so much like a nobody in everything you've told me about your life before now.' Jade smiled. It was just a joke. She didn't think I was a nobody. Even though she knows how I never had friends.

'I am a nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect.' I smiled. She laughed.

'So we're both perfect.' Jade smiled. I smiled back and took a sip of her smoothie. 'OI! That's mine!'

'Your point?' I smirked and handed her back her smoothie. She then snatched mine and took a sip of it. 'Hey!'

'You took mine.' She replied with a shrug. We both laughed and finished our smoothies before walking back towards our houses. Once we were in front of her house she smiled and began to walk up to her door but turned around partway. 'This was fun. Let's do it again. Soon.' She smiled.

'Yeah. I'll see you later then.' I smiled.

'You free tomorrow night?' she asked after a pause.

'Sure.'

'Be here at six.'

'I will.' I smiled and began to walk up to mine. Jade is nice. We're both the same. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And BTW Thank you so much Girl Who's Writtin' This, imsantiago and ohsnapitzJess for reviewing the prologue:) I'm all happy because that must be the fastest I've ever gotten three reviews before.**

**xxx**

**Callie**


	3. Chapter 2: Jess Finnegan

**Me Against The Music**

**A/N: Yes. I'm the slowest person with updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Sean and Jess belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Jess Finnegan<p>

A few months later, Jade and I were really close. Along with bi polar girl called Cat who loves cupcakes. I smiled as Jade chased Cat around my back garden and into her own. Cat was laughing. Jade was too. And it was great. Because Jade never laughs.

That ginger guy moved out a few days after shouting at Jade. And a new family is moving in soon. I think they have kids. But Jade already doesn't like them. Even though she never met them.

'Jadelyn! Come back inside! And send her home as well!' and of course Jade's mum has to ruin the day. It was only two. But it was always Jade's mum who ended our days. Now it was just me and Cat.

'Let's go meet the new people!' Cat exclaimed.

'They're here?'

'Yep!' Cat smiled and I followed her out to the front of my house to the one on the other side of Jade. As soon as we saw the people, Cat was bouncing even more. 'Hi!'

'Hello!' a woman with long blond hair smiled at Cat.

'MUM!' a blond girl shouted at the woman. 'Where do you want your... box of whatever this is?'

'Just put it by the stairs, sweetie.' The woman called back.

'I'm Cat! And this is Sean!' Cat smiled brightly.

'Elaine Finnegan.' The woman smiled at me. 'How old are you, dear?'

'Twelve!' Cat beamed. I smiled at Cat's happy nature.

'My Jess is twelve as well.' Elaine smiled again. 'Jess! Come here!'

'Yeah?' the girl groaned and glanced at me and Cat.

'This is Cat and Sean!' Elaine smiled. 'They live next door.'

'No. I live next door. He lives on the other side and she lives in town.' Jade smirked at me. I smiled.

'Oh, well, this is my daughter, Jessica.' Elaine smiled. She seems so... smiley...

'Can we go to the Groovy Smoothie?' Cat asked suddenly.

'I'll go with you, Kitty Cat.' Jade led Cat away.

'You wanna go?' I asked Jess.

'Sure.' She smiled and followed me to catch up with Cat and Jade.

'That's Jade, by the way.' I pointed to Jade.

'OK.' Jess smiled a little. I sat down across from Jade and waited for Cat to get our smoothies and for Jess to choose. I laughed as Cat pointed out her favourite flavours and then started talking about something random.

'She's definitely different.' Jade commented.

'Jess or Cat?'

'Cat.' Jade smiled.

'OMJ GUYS! IT'S MATT DAUGHERTY AND PAULINE!' Cat exclaimed loudly.

'Heyy!' a brunette girl smiled at Cat. She wore aviators and a brightly coloured outfit.

'I'm Cat!' Cat squealed, throwing her arms around the girl. I have no idea who they are. But Jade and Cat seemed to. Jade had started up a conversation with the girl while Cat went to hug the second. There was a small crowd around them.

'They're Militia Lorraine. It's a band.' Jess explained.

'Oh.' I smiled.

'Pauline – the girl – she's the singer, and Matt, he's the drummer.' Jess added. 'Oh they're coming over here!'

'Euh... heyy.' Matt scratched the back of his head for a second.

'Hi.' I smiled.

'Sit! Or get run over by fan girls! Your choice!' Jade snapped, sitting beside me. I laughed.

'You want a smoothie?' Cat asked. 'I won't pay for it but I can go get it.' She smiled brightly at Matt.

'Sure. Blueberry for me and raspberry for Pauline.' Matt replied, handing Cat the money. She bounced off to buy the smoothies, leaving Jade as the only fan of the band left at the table.

'So...' Jess smiled slightly. 'What's it like to be famous?'

'It's fun. But the fan girls can get annoying sometimes.' Matt smiled. They're 16 and in a band.

'At least we don't have exams like Bennett and everyone.' Pauline replied.

'Hah. Bennett is one of the fan girls.' Matt laughed.

'But she's not chasing us everywhere, Matt. You know you love her. She's just like the little sister of the band.' Pauline replied.

'Except she's the same age as us all.' Matt said.

'Matt.' Pauline gave him one of those "you know I'm right" looks.

'Yeah I know I love her.' Matt smirked. I glanced at Jess who then elbowed Jade who shot me an apologetic look.

'Um... I have to go...' Jess muttered. 'Mum wants me to have my tea with her.'

'I'll go with you.' I volunteered.

'Bye!' Cat exclaimed. Jade waved slightly and I followed Jess up towards our houses.

'So, not into them?' Jess smirked.

'No. I've never heard of them.' I reply.

'Oh yeah... ha-ha I forgot about that. Well, then we should do something about that then, shouldn't we?' Jess asked but it was more of a statement. 'Here.' She handed me an ear-bud and then pressed the play button on her PearPod. It was very... loud... but it was pretty good. Pauline really could sing.

'How old are they?' I asked, stopping in front of her house.

'Fifteen. Well, Matt and Pauline are. Jag and Mace are 17.' Jess replied. 'Oh, and by the way, I lied. I have nowhere to be. Wanna go swimming?'

'Sure.' I smiled and she went to grab her swimming costume before following me to my own house. We changed quickly, her in the hallway bathroom and me in my room, and then we both went outside.

'C'mon! It looks great!' Jess jumped into the pool on the deeper side before swimming over to the shallower side. 'Sean! C'mon!' I ran and canon-balled right next to her, splashing water in her face. So she splashed me back. We ended up in a water-fight, but it was cut short by my mum screaming at us to quiet down and get out of the pool. So we dried off and went to listen to music in my room.

'Oooooh I love this song!' Jess exclaimed when The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance came on. She began to sing along. I smiled and lay down on my back next to her, enjoying the song. We spent a few more hours just listening to music until we fell asleep lying on the floor of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehe anyways, I need to give some responses:)**

**Firstly, to the amazing Salamander of Awesome-ness: LOL! heyy Anna! THANK YOU! LOL! I'm hyper! AND I'M IN LONDON! And I saw the PERFECT t-shirt for you. It says: I don't have fucking facebook! Hahahahaha it's brill! And I found one that said: I can only please one person a day. Today isn't your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either. AND I HAVE FUDGE! And we're going to London Dungeon at some point. So I'm really happy and overly hyper. Even though me mum was being mean to me last night. :( but oh well. I'm still happy and this response is getting wayyyyyyyyyyy too long. And you probs won't read it today. Cause I probably didn't post today. If I did, then congrats. You got your response the same day I wrote it. It's Thursday btw. Haha byeexxx**

**Secondly to the wonderful OMGitzMollie: thank you! I'm so glad you like Sean! Because I was kinda worried that no one would want to read it since it's not even based on anything from the show as much. it all revolves around Sean. Though I guess it is a bit Jade and Cat as well. And Beck and the rest of the gang will show up. But I don't know when because I'm so freaking slow with updates... LOL! I'm hyper btw so... :) haha anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Xxx**

**And last but not least, the anonymous reviewer who left no name but is still awesome: thank you. I'm so glad you like it:) I updated. (FINALLY!) haha as I said to OMGitzMollie: I'm really slow with updates. But it's finally up. :)**

**KK responses over. Anyways, review please! I want to know what everyone thinks! But please nothing mean? Also, I'm thinking once I leave the UK and Ireland, I might get some more quick updates before school starts... unless unpacking gets in the way. But I do think I might get some quicker updates. If we're all lucky:) and not just of this hopefully.**

**Xxx**

**Lily**


	4. Chapter 3: Mean Girls

**Me Against The Music**

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. :heart:**

**DISCLAIMER: SEAN AND JESS ARE MINE! But the others aren't. Neither is Victorious. Oh yeah, Georgie, Jacob, Lois, Lola, Kevin and Andy are mine. But I don't like them. They're meanies. Anyone reading Beggin' On Your Knees might have an idea of what they do. LOL! Anyways, I'll let you all read the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mean Girls<p>

I glanced at the group of kids that had just walked into the Groovy Smoothie. There were about six of them. One of the girls began to point at Cat. The others laughed.

'What happened to you? Did a bird get caught in your hair?' the girl who'd been pointing asked Cat.

'Why would you care?' Jade replied. Cat looked so innocent and small. Her eyes were wide and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'She looks ridiculous. Her hair's all frizzy and it's a terrible colour.' The girl said. I stepped in front of Cat.

'Leave her alone.' I said.

'Aw the little ugly has to be protected by her little boyfriend? Can't you defend yourself, ugly?' one of the other girls asked. 'You shouldn't waste your time with an ugly like her. Come be with someone who matters.'

'I think you're the ugly one. You should stop before you get hurt.' Jess hissed at the girls. The three boys had gone to order their smoothies.

'Does the frizzy-haired freak even talk? I bet she's mute! Hear that, Lola? She's mute!' the girl in the middle said, smirking at the blonde next to her.

'Oh yeah, Georgie. She's hideous, and mute!' Lola replied with a laugh.

'Leave. Her. alone.' Jess hissed, taking a step towards Georgie.

'Oh yeah? And what are _you_ going to do about it. You're harmless. You couldn't even touch me.' Georgie replied. Jess lunged at her. The two girls were kicking and screaming, hitting and pulling each other's hair.

'HEY!' the owner ran up next to us. 'Get them out of here!' he snapped at me. Georgie's friends were pulling her away from Jess as I pulled Jess away.

'LET GO OF ME! SEAN! LET ME GO!' Jess screamed.

'GET OUT OF MY SHOP!' the owner shouted. I dragged Jess out and Jade and Cat followed.

'Thanks a lot, freaks. You got us kicked out.' Georgie snapped as she led her group away.

'YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! STAY AWAY FROM US!' Jess shouted. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me, Jade and Cat, who had silent tears running down her face. Jade had an arm around Cat's shoulders and she was whispering things to Cat.

Over the next few weeks, we learned the rest of Georgie's group's names. The other girl was Lois and the boys were Jacob, Kevin and Andy. They always made fun of Cat whenever they saw her. it was the worst when Jess, Jade and I weren't with Cat. After a couple months, Cat wouldn't even leave her house alone. She had to have someone with her. And every time anyone said anything mildly insulting, even if it was a joke, she'd burst into tears. She'd burst into tears if she didn't understand what something meant and she thought it sounded insulting. Or she'd take offense. She often got distracted and she would scream "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED O MEAN?" if something sounded mean to her. She was already ditzy and bi polar. But now it was worse. She refused to take any medication and if anyone tried to make her, she'd run away from her house and bang on my front door until either my mum or dad told her to get lost or I held her until she calmed down. She got even more upset if Georgie or one of her friends said something insulting to me, Jade or Jess. Cat blamed herself for everything. She doesn't understand much anymore and she's failing in school. But she can act. She can pretend everything is fine in front of her parents, her teachers, her other friends at school. She spent a lot of time at mine or Jade's. Jess was often gone. Either for auditions or on holiday with her family.

'Hey Cat!' I smiled. 'Happy birthday!'

'Sean!' Cat threw her arms around me. She was turning thirteen today. I hugged her and looked past her at Jade and Jess. Cat's mum was in the kitchen . 'YAY! We can start the game now!'

'What are we playing Kitty Cat?' I asked.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

'Nothing!' Jess exclaimed quickly and distracted Cat with a handful of sweets.

'YAY! I LOVE CANDY!' Cat screeched. I laughed. We ended up playing Marco Polo.

'Marco!' Cat shouted.

'Polo!' the rest of us exclaimed. Cat crashed into my chest.

'OH! I GOT SOMEONE!' Cat exclaimed. 'Is this Jess?'

'No!' Jess laughed.

'Jade!' Cat exclaimed.

'Nope Cat. It's me.' I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

'Alex?' Cat asked, referring to Jade's brother.

'No. Sean.' I replied.

'Sean!' Cat wrapped her arms around my neck. 'You're warm!'

'Um...' I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to that.

'Kids! Cake!' Cat's mum, Lauren called.

'YAY! I LOVE CAKE!' Cat exclaimed, pulling off her blindfold. 'Hi Seany!'

'Hey Cat.' I smiled back and followed her into the dining room. We all sang to Cat and ate our cake before she opened her presents. Jade gave her an owl shaped pillow, Jess gave her a camera and I gave her a coupon for Groovy Smoothie that was good for as many smoothies as she wanted for one day. All free. And a t-shirt and necklace. And some fudge. Because my mum makes fudge. It's the only thing she gives me. My parents hate me. So my mum makes me fudge and sends me to Jess' house for my birthday. It was a couple days ago so the fudge was still fresh. I hugged Cat.

'I'll meet you on your front porch tomorrow at eleven. That way you'll have something to do tomorrow.' I told her. Jade was leaving on holiday tomorrow and Jess had an audition. Cat squealed and hugged me tighter before we all went to mess around with her camera a bit before Jade and I had to leave.

I hugged Cat as she met me on her porch. 'You alright, Kitty?'

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' she screeched.

'Sorry, Cat.' I muttered. 'You want a smoothie?'

'YAY! SMOOTHIE!' Cat exclaimed happily, hugging me again before we began to walk towards the Groovy Smoothie. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'Look who's here!' the sickeningly sweet voice of Georgie came from behind us as we were walking through the park.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'We just wanted to say hello to the little frizzy freak and her bodyguard.' Georgie said. The boys were giving me evil looks and Lola and Lois were smirking. The boys lunged at me and I tried to fight back but they were stronger and there were four of them and only one of me. Cat screamed.

'Run! Cat! Run!' I shouted at her when she just stood there screaming. She began to run away but she tripped and Georgie, Lola and Lois stood over her laughing. They began to kick at Cat and they were beating her up. I struggled against the hold the others had on me but I couldn't get free. I was forced to watch as Cat screamed and cried while the girls beat her up.

'HELP!' Cat screamed but she was kicked in the gut again.

'We'll take this and now we'll leave. Now stay away from us you frizzy freak.' Georgie said, taking Cat's handbag. One of the boys, Jacob I think, took my wallet and phone, and they pushed me towards Cat who was curled up sobbing. They laughed and left us there in the park. Alone. I pulled Cat into my arms.

'Cat...' I held her and pulled her to her feet. 'Can you walk?'

'I...' Cat collapsed as soon as she tried. I caught her and lifted her up.

'Shhh. You're going to be alright. I know it hurts, but it will stop. I'll take you to the hospital.' I said as I walked towards her house. I set her down in the chair on her front porch and rang the doorbell.

'Don't tell her the truth.' Cat muttered before the door opened.

'Oh hello, Sean.' Lauren smiled. 'I thought you and Cat would be gone longer.'

'Cat fell a few times. I think she's broken something though because she really hurts to walk.' I explained.

'Oh! Cat!' Lauren exclaimed, hugging Cat lightly. 'I'll call an ambulance.'

'Sean...' Cat sobbed.

'Yeah, Cat?' I knelt beside her.

'They were right, you know. I'm horrible to look at.' Cat sobbed even more. I took her hand.

'You're not ugly. You're amazing Cat. You're beautiful.' I told her.

'You're just saying that.' Cat said. 'It's not true.'

'Lots of things aren't true, Cat.' I told her. 'And it's the things that Georgie and her friends said about you that aren't true.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better. I can't believe you'd lie to me!' Cat exclaimed, pulling her hand away from me. She was still crying but no longer so vocally. 'Just leave me alone.'

'Bye Cat. I'll come visit you.' I told her.

'Don't bother. I'll tell the doctor to take you out.' She responded. I sighed and walked away. I'd see Cat again. I'd see her again and we'd be friends again. I'd die trying to be her friend again. I love Cat. She's my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's an update. I'm feeling kind of sad now. Poor Seany:( Also, for those of you reading Beggin' On Your Knees, the character Georgie would take the place of Tori in that. But I'm not following any of me other stories for this one. Only Sean and Jess' personalities and Jess' lifestyle. KK byee! xx Lily**


	5. Chapter 4: In My Head

**Me Against The Music**

**A/N: HI ANNA AND JAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Jess and Sean and the group of meanies. But not Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In My Head<p>

I groaned. This was probably the twentieth time I'd been thrown out of Cat's hospital room in one day. I'm going mad though. I need to talk to her. I need to prove to her that she's perfect the way she is. In my head, I can see her listening to me. I can see how she could see how amazing she is. But in reality, she hates me. And it's killing me.

'Sean? You OK?' Jade sat down on the park bench beside me. 'Jess is still with Cat. But I came to find you.'

'No. I'm not OK. My best friend hates me. I can't believe I ruined everything!' I exclaimed. Jade frowned before lacing her fingers with mine.

'Why does she hate you?' I looked away from her, but her free hand came up and took my chin, directing my face to look at her. 'Look at me.'

'Jade... it doesn't matter.' I told her. She looked so hurt that I wouldn't tell her.

'I can talk to Cat for you. Get her to listen. But you need to tell me what happened so I can stay away from hurtful areas. So that I don't ruin any chances of her listening.' Jade said.

'I told her she was beautiful. That she's amazing. Because she was upset from what Georgie and her friends said about her after they beat her up. But she thinks I'm lying to her. she wanted me to tell her how horribly ugly she is, how stupid her existence is. But I can't. Because that would be a lie.' I told her.

'_That's_ what this is all about?' Jade asked.

'Yeah.' I replied. Jade wrapped her arms around me.

'Sean...' Jade whispered. I hugged her back, thankful for the comfort her embrace had. Not as comforting as Cat's would be, but Jade is still my other best friend. 'I'm so sorry. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. It's too late now, Jess will be here soon, but I'll talk to her for you. I promise.'

'Thank you so much, Jade.' I smiled a little. She pulled me up and led me towards the entrance of the park where Jess was waiting for us. We headed home and I went straight to sleep, ignoring my mum's shouting that I had to eat.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jade and I made our way to the hospital that Cat was in. I waited outside her room while Jade went in to talk to Cat. I stood for around half an hour before sliding down the bare white wall and pulling my legs to my chest. I didn't even know what I was going to say to Cat. So I didn't really think about anything until Jade came back out an hour later with a sigh. She looked like she'd been up all night long, she seemed tired.<p>

'Why is she so stubborn?' Jade asked, sliding down the wall and leaning against me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer to me. 'I'm so tired.'

'It's alright. She'll come around eventually.' I said.

'You want lunch?' Jade asked, holding up a crumpled 50 dollar bill. I smiled and helped her up. We walked down to the cafeteria in silence and once we were there, Jade bought me a sandwich and a bottle of mango flavoured juice and sat down.

'You're not eating?' I asked her.

'I feel nauseous.' Jade replied. I finished my sandwich in silence, Jade was messing with a necklace that hung down to the top of her stomach. I remembered it. Cat had given it to her for her 12th birthday. It was made of black and silver beads with a red feather at the end. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked back up to Cat's room.

'You don't have to keep trying. It doesn't matter. Let her just let me back in on her own.' I said.

'No. just go in. the best way to get to her will probably be sending you in…' Jade muttered, sitting down outside Cat's room. I went in after knocking twice.

'Hey Cat.' I whispered. She hadn't noticed me. She was looking at a computer screen. She didn't even look up at me. I sat down beside her. 'I know you think I'm lying to you, but you mean the world to me, you're my best friend, and I would never lie to you unless the truth would hurt too much. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world and everything Georgie said was a lie. Even if you don't believe it. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but everything I've said is true. I love you Kitty Cat. Goodbye.' She didn't even try to stop me. I left. We saw each other at school when she was back, but she ignored me. She and Jade auditioned for Hollywood Arts together. Jess and I followed them. Jess didn't even need it. She was already in so many different things. But she came for me. So I wouldn't be alone. The only difference at Hollywood Arts was that Cat's hair was usually straightened, and she dyes it the colour of a red velvet cupcake. It's nice, but not the same. I liked her hair before. But she doesn't care. She wants to be a different person. Well, I'll let her. I don't care. Jade only talks to me if Cat isn't around, and she spends a lot of time with this Beck Oliver guy and his friends, Andre and Robbie.

* * *

><p>I glanced down at Jess. She was lying in the grass in my back garden. I lay down next to her and grabbed her hand. 'Looks like we're the only ones left of our old group. At least, the only ones who care.' I said. She rolled over and curled into me.<p>

'I miss them.' She muttered. 'Cat says I took your side. And look at Jade. She's completely changed. All dark and stuff. To protect Cat.'

'I know, Jessi.' I hugged her to me. 'I miss them, too.'

'It's all Georgie's fault. If only she hadn't ever met us, Cat wouldn't be like this.' Jess whispered. I pulled her closer to me when I saw the tears begin to fall.

'I'm so sorry I let this happen.' I muttered, kissing her forehead.

'It's not your fault, Sean. Don't blame yourself.' Jess told me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and kissed back slightly.

'You love Cat.' Jess commented after pulling away.

'It doesn't matter. She hates me.' I said. Jess pulled away.

'Tell her how you feel.' Jess said.

'She won't listen.' I replied, staring up at the sky.

'Then come with me somewhere.' Jess said. I followed her to town. We walked into a hairdresser and she made appointments for tomorrow after school. I wonder what she's going to make me do?

Jess just streaked red through my hair and bleached her hair so it was whiter. I kinda like it. It's definitely different. I guess I kind of needed a change. My hair had grown out over the time I'd been at Hollywood Arts. Jess' entire style changed over the course of that weekend. She made me go with her. I wear mostly the same things as before. Dark t-shirts and jeans. My red converse that Jess wrote all over. I swear, she re-does it every time I change shoes. I hugged Jess as we walked back into her house.

'Hello Sean.' Elaine smiled. 'Hello dear. Did you really drag him clothes shopping with you?'

'Yep. But he had fun. And I totally made it up to him. I bought him lunch. And a new microphone and better speakers. Because his old stuff broke.' Jess replied. Elaine laughed and went back into the kitchen. She was preparing for a small party. Jess and I were having a sleepover. I smiled and followed Jess up to her room.

We spent the night watching horror movies and eating lemonheads. It was fun. And tomorrow is Jess' birthday. It'll be fun. But Jade and Cat won't be there. Oh well. Cat hates me anyways…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heyy! I know! Sean's being all pessimistic! But he'll be better next chapter… probably… :) :heart: love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Story Of Us

**Me Against The Music**

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS? I've been so busy with school and on the 29****th**** October the power went out because a tree fell on the power lines in front of me house because of a snowstorm and so we have no internet. It's snowing. In October. How awesomesauce is that? I love snow. But it is cold and I don't have a warm enough coat. Because I'm just that awesome where the warmest coat I have didn't have to be too warm because I was always moving in it. It's me snowboarding coat and I don't just sit still when I snowboard... so I don't have a warm enough coat. And I'll look stupid if I wear a bazillion sweatshirts! So I have to go buy a coat that's warm enough. Jaja but I'll stop wasting your time with me random talk of coats and put the disclaimer so you guys can read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Sean and Jess. Victorious is Dan Schneider's and The Story Of Us is Taylor Swift's. Enjoy :D :heart:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Story Of Us<p>

I groaned. Jess and Jade were arguing over Cat again. I grabbed Jess' arm and pulled her away from Jade. I wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her with me. We went over towards the Grub Truck to buy lunch.

'What would you like?' I asked her, pulling out my wallet.

'Don't pay for my food. My mum gave me money.' Jess said.

'It's your birthday, Jessi.' I told her. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Today I have only vegetable burritos.' Festus said.

'We'll have two vegetable burritos.' I said. He handed us the burritos and I paid, shoving Jess' money back at her.

'Can I at least pay for drinks myself?' Jess asked, leaning into my side as we walked. She dragged me inside the school to the drink machine and bought two Wahoo Punches, handing one to me and sitting on the ground against her locker. I sat down against Beck's locker and Jess leaned into my side. 'This is fun. We're finally away from Jade being a bitch.'

'She's having trouble with choosing Cat over us. She loves us both, you know. She wishes Cat would get over being angry at me, but Cat's being stubborn.' I told her. Jess scoffed and began to eat her burrito.

'Hey guys...' I looked up to see Cat. I stood up, leaving my untouched burrito and punch forgotten on the floor.

'Cat.' I smiled at her. She smiled back slightly.

'I need to talk to you, Sean.' Cat held out a hand to me. I took it and let her lead me away from Jess.

'What's up?'

'I... do you really think I'm _that_ pretty as you insist I am?' Cat asked.

'Yes.' I replied, stroking her cheek. She grimaced.

'Why can't you just tell me the truth, Sean?' she asked.

'Fine. You want me to tell you you're ugly? Even though it's a complete lie? Fine! I will!' I snapped. 'You're hideous, Cat. Are you happy now? Because I sure am not! But if you want me to lie to you, if you really want me to, I will. You're ugly, Cat. Your hair colour is the worst, straight hair is far better, you're too short, you're untalented! Are you happy now? Because I think I would rather be receiving the truth! The real truth! Not what Georgie said! Georgie's a liar, Cat! But if you really think you're that, hideous, go ahead. See if I care.'

'I–' Cat began, but I spun around and left. I saw Jade rush past me to Cat, Beck not far behind her. I watched as Jess just sat there, complete and utter shock written all over her face, that curly-haired nerd with the puppet looked like he wanted to kill me. I stormed out of school. I just left. I walked away. I walked all the way to the park near my house, which was pretty far from Hollywood Arts. I sat against a tree and pulled out my phone. I flipped through the pictures of me and Cat together when we were all happy.

'I thought I might find you here.' Jade whispered, sitting beside me and leaning her head on my shoulder. 'You really hurt her, you know?'

'I don't care. She thinks I'm lying to her. She doesn't see that I really, truly love her just the way she is.' I replied.

'She's scared, Sean. She's scared something's going to happen like what happened with Georgie. She thinks that if she just accepts it, she'll be fine. She doesn't want you to tell her that she's beautiful, but you changing on her, and telling her she's hideous just killed her.' Jade told me.

'It doesn't matter. She hates me.'

'She loves you.' Jade contradicted. 'She's scared.'

'So what am I supposed to do?' I asked. 'She probably hates me even more after what I said.'

'No. She says it was her fault. But she does want you to make it up to her.' Jade smirked. 'You'll think of something.' Then she was gone. I screamed and threw my phone at the pavement. It smashed and I stormed off to my house. I was about to go in when I heard someone calling my name.

'What?' I snapped.

'I'm here to help you!' it was Andre. 'You're going to write a song for Cat. Or at least, you're going to choose one that already exist and perform it for her.'

'Fine. You want any food or drinks?' I asked.

'Sure. You have any lemonade?' Andre asked.

'Yeah. Whatever.' I said, getting two cans of lemonade out of the fridge. I chucked one to him and opened mine.

'What do you want to sing?' Andre asked.

'Did Jade send you?' I asked him. I don't know why I push everyone away. It's hard not to though, because I just don't like the world anymore.

'That's not the point. What are you going to sing?' Andre asked.

'The Story Of Us.' I replied.

'Taylor Swift?' Andre asked.

'Yes. Why?' I asked.

'Well... nevermind.' Andre muttered, sitting down at my piano. He began to play.

'I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

And people would say we're the lucky ones' I sang. After a few hours, we managed to sort out the performance and now all we need is to set up at school.

'So, what are you singing?' Jade asked as soon as she saw me.

'The Story Of Us.' I replied.

'Taylor Swift?' she smirked.

'Yep.' I smiled.

'Cat loves her.'

'I know.' I smiled.

'Sean!' Jess called.

'Hey.' I smiled at her.

'Look, I love you like a brother, but we won't work. You love Cat too much.' Jess told me.

'Yeah... sorry, Jessi.' I hugged her. She smiled.

'It's better to be happy than with someone you only love as a sister, Seany.' Jess told me. 'Don't worry. There's this guy who I reeeeeallly like. Like, way more than I ever liked anyone. Oh hey I have to go! Bye!'

'Bye, Jessi.' I smiled as she ran after a boy who looked suspiciously like Ryder Daniels.

'Sean you ready?' Andre asked.

'Yeah.' I smiled and followed him up the spiral stairs. I went to the microphone and began to speak. 'Hey guys. Some of you may know me, others might not. I'm Sean Rhimes. I'm a Freshman.' I smiled at the people. 'I have a story to tell you all. Well, sort of. You see, there's this girl who I really, really love, and she kinda hates me. She's absolutely beautiful, but she doesn't think that. But I think our story together is ending. So that's why I'm singing this. Because I'm worried I'll lose her forever.' And then after Andre played the intro, I began to sing.

'_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say we're the lucky ones_

'_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

'_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

'_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

'_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know,_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yet?_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

'_Next chapter_

'_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_And trying to look busy_

_And you're doin' your best to avoid me_

'_I'm starting to think one day_

_I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind_

_When I saw you here_

_But you held your bride_

_The way you should've held me_

'_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

'_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know,_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yet?_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

'_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

'_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

'_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know,_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yet?_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now!_

'_And we're not speaking_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yet?_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

'_The end._'

'I love you, Catarina Valentine.' I said before I descended the stairs and went into the school.

'Sean! Sean!' Cat was calling after me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I turned around and returned her hug.

'I love you, Cat.' I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

'I love you too, Seany.' Cat smiled. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Me too.' I replied. Then she kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever had. She was so gentle. She pulled away and smiled.

'I love you.' She whispered and leaned into me. I held her there and smiled gratefully at Jade and Jess when they passed us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! THEY'RE FINALLY NOT BEING ENEMIES! Jaja I'm not finished yet though. Well, not for awhile. So we'll see what happens next :D I hope we're all happy that Sean and Cat are finally done fighting! Jaja happy Halloween everyone! :heart:**


End file.
